


The Skywalker-Organa-Solo Family

by hannsolos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Rey Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannsolos/pseuds/hannsolos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories about this messy family. F*ck the canon and I strongly believe that rey is a solo, so, yeah, rey is a hanleia kid in this fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I - The Falcon

**Author's Note:**

> *first english fanfic so any mistake feel free to correct me :)*
> 
> Rey will be 5 years young than Ben, but doesn't mean they will have the same age in every chapter! This is not the correct timeline from the movies.

 

Han was in his ship. Millennium Falcon was old, but still his ship and he still love the falcon. He was fixing something in her. He was really focused on that. 

 

“dad!” He listen a voice, a young male voice. But he didn’t say anything “dad!” the voice was louder, but still no answer from the father. “Han Solo!” the young man yelled.

 

“What?!” Han yelled too and turned his head to his son. “I was fixing something”

 

“I’m sorry, but uncle Luke said I don’t need to training today, so I was thinking you can teach how to… fly… this thing” He smiled at his father, but Han’s face was shocked. ' _He really said_ _thing_ _?'_

 

“Okay, first of all, kid, it’s not a thing, it’s my ship and call her something more respectful” Han said surprisingly calm. “Second, you still too young to fly” 

 

“Dad! I’m 15, I can fly this…” Ben stopped. “ _shit_ ”

 

“Can fly what, Ben, uhn?” 

 

“Garbage!” He yelled angry. “Come on dad, every one knows this ship is really old and you always fixing that” 

 

“Still. Not. Garbage.” Han yelled too, they were really loud. “And not, you can’t fly _my_ ship” He turned his back at his son

 

“uh, dad?” A young female voice started talk. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Ben said turning his head to the little girl in his side. “You supposed to be with uncle Luke or something” 

 

“uhm, no, i’m not!” She smiled and their father turned to see his kids “I supposed to be here with daddy and you supposed to be with uncle Luke learning how to use your lightsaber with not burn yourself!” She laughed, and Ben only rolled his eyes 

 

“At least I can use a lightsaber, you still just a little kid” He teased her and smiled. An evil smile.

 

“Uncle Luke said-“

 

“REY AND BEN SOLO!” Han yelled and both of kids looked at him quietly. “You two screams more than Chewie!” 

 

“Not more than you and mom” The young boy teased his father a little more and Rey only laugh just a little. 

 

“So, Ben you can go away and you stay!” He points at his daughter 

 

“Why she can stay?” 

 

“Oh, because daddy are teaching me how to fly this _marvelous_ ship” A wicked smile appeared in her face.

 

“Wha-what?” He yelled and Han really wished not be there or Leia could be there to help him. He just closed his eyes breathes. “She’s only 10! How she can fly and i’m not? I’m too young, but she isn’t?!” 

 

“She never called her a garbage!” The truth was Rey really loves how to fly this ship or any other and likes the mechanics like Han, Ben was never interested about it. It really breaks Han’s heart, but his little girl enjoyed and he is really happy about it. Ben turned the back to his father and sister and went get out of the ship.

 

“So, daddy, when can I really fly?” 

 

“Oh, you are really too young for this, sweetheart” He smiled and laughed. “For now, just the controls and mechanics” He messed her hair and both of them come to pilot cabin. 


	2. II - Messy Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this http://rebloggy.com/post/star-wars-han-solo-uh-i-guess-rey-leia-organa-art-idk-how-to-tag-things-sw-fana/136333842196

“Mommy?” Rey called when she opened her eyes, she's not feeling well. She get out of the bed and went search for her mother. “Mommy?” 

 

“Hey, sleepyhead!” A male voice started talking. Han was sitting in his living room with his friend, Chewbacca.

 

“Dad, where’s mommy?” 

 

“She is working and Ben is with uncle Luke” He smiled at his daughter “You wasn’t well last night and since your mother doesn’t approve you stay alone with Chewie, I had to stay too.” She laughed. The sound of the laugh from a 5 years-old girl makes Han opened a big smile. The little girl ran into Chewie and hugged him. She loves hugged that Wookie. 

 

“Daddy, can you help fixing my hair?” 

 

“You know mommy does it better, just wait for her” 

 

“Please, daddy” She mad her puppy eyes. How he can say no for his little girl? He sighs. He need to learn how to say no to those eyes. 

 

“I can try” He said and Chewie laugh of him. Han looked at the Wookie face and said “Don’t!”. The little girl ran into her room, took a mirror and a hairbrush. 

 

“Rwaarrr” 

 

“I’m not going soft! She’s sick and she wants help with her hair” Han grumbling. Rey was back and sits with her back in front of Han. “You know how you want me to do with your hair?” 

 

“No, mommy does some buns and and braids” Han nodded and started brush her brown hair. 

 

“You know, when I met your mom she was wearing two buns” He smiled remember when he and Luke help rescued Leia. She was beautiful even with those buns and she could killed him anytime. “She was really angry too” Chewie laugh and Han hit him with his elbow. 

 

“She was a princess, isn’t she?” She asked. She was in the “why” phased, she’s going to ask everything about their meeting now. Han sighed. ‘ _Okay, i’ve done this before, I’m prepared_ ’

 

“Yes, she was” 

 

“Uncle Luke said that grandma was a queen, so that makes mom a princess and what about me, dad?” Han was thinking about an answer, how he can explain that Leia was a princess not because her birth-mother was a queen. She is only 5 years-old is difficult to her understand everything about their family.

 

“Uhm, your mom is not a princess anymore”

 

“I know” She sighed sadly “I just want to know what I am!” Han doesn’t want to make his daughter sad, so he started to think about something. ‘ _What she could be?’_

 

“You are little princess, Sweetheart. Not a big princess yet” She was quietly think about what he said. He still brushing her hair and now he was starting make a hairstyle. After a moment she started to talk again.

 

“Daddy, that makes you a prince?” Han shocked and shake his head. Chewie laughed harder than before. “What the problem?”

 

“I’m definitely not a prince” He laugh softly. 

 

“But only princes can date princesses” 

 

“Oh, that’s not true! Smugglers can date princesses too” He smiled and Rey laugh so sweet. “And your hair is ready” She took the mirror and saw her hair. He made a really simple hairstyle, he made three buns in the back of the hair. She opened her mouth trying to say something but only smiled. She loved that. 

 

“Daddy! This is amazing, i loved!” She turned to hug him really thighed. He smiled. 

 

“Everything for my little princess” and he kissed the top of her head. 

 

“What’s happing here?” A female voice come, was Leia’s. Rey ran into her mom arms and Leia picked up her.

 

“Mommy! Mommy! Look at my hair, daddy made this” She said proud of her father 

 

“Oh, it’s looks nice” She smiled at her daughter “You did well, Han” 

 

“I know” He smiled and Leia rolled her eyes.

 

“Mom, I want to know how you and dad met!” both of parents laugh, oh they going to have a big day telling her everything. 

 


	3. III - The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia had to go in a mission, but she is 9 months pregnant and Han don't agree with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine Rey was Born and this explain why she loves mechanics and is pilot!

 

"HAN!" -Leia screamed. She was lying in the back of the falcon. Han and Luke was with her.

 

They are on the falcon. All of them. Leia, Han, Luke, Ben and Chewie. Leia had a mission and they had to fly out D’Qar. Han was reluctant, he knew Leia could be on labor anytime and, of course, she knew it too, but she didn’t want to cancel the mission. So Han took everyone on board for Ben and Luke help and see their daughter birth. 

 

"I told you! We could be at home if you listen to me!" He screamed, Ben was in the front with Chewie.

 

"I had a mission, Han" She spoke in the middle of her breath.

 

"But you didn’t have to come" She took Han’s hand and screamed something that none understand. She squeezed his hand really hard. "CHEWIE!" the Wookie just answered that he is doing everything he could. With the other hand Han just take off the hair in her face. " _Damn Leia_!" he said to himself.

 

"They need… uuuuughhh… me there!"

 

"No, they don’t! You never listen!"

 

"Now you do, don’t you?!"

 

"I’m not 9 months pregnant!"

 

"So who would came here?! You i guess?!"

 

"Well, yeah"

 

"And I would be alone?!"

 

"No!-" He was interrupted 

 

"Stop you two!" Luke screamed and both of them look at him. Leia was so sweat and Han too. "You two are going to have a second child, stop it." Leia squeezed Han’s had again, stronger this time, and screamed.

 

"I can’t make it util home." She spread her legs. She was prepared to given birth today, she wasusing a dress and now was lying with no underwear

 

"WHAT?!" Both of the men said together. She just screamed more.

 

"CHEWIE!" Han screamed and Chewie said the same thing, but this time Ben run to them and stayed close to his father. Leia was in labor now "H-How we will do that? I mean I never did this, you know" He was nervous and couldn’t stop talk, he wanted do to anything to help his wife.

 

"SHUT UP! I’M DOING IT ALREADY."

 

Luke was holding her legs and she was pushing, Han dropped little kisses in her forehead and Ben didn’t know what to do, 5 old-year boy had never seen something like that. Leia was sweating and her face was red, Han’s hand was red because she squeezed hard. Suddenly she fell the red of her daughter passing and all the body after, so everyone listen to a crying. Their baby, Han and Leia second child born. Luke take the baby and hand to Leia.

 

"Oh, sweetie." She smiled to the little baby. 

 

"I love you so much." he whispered to his wife

 

"Our little girl, Han." They smiled at each outer, Han kissed her lips "Say hello to Daddy." Han hold the little hand. 

 

"Our ray of sunshine."

 

"Ray… Han, this is it. Rey!" They Smiled. 

 

"Come here. Come meet your little sister!" Han call Ben, he was afraid to get close, she so small. Luke was watching all of them, he smiled to himself, the family was all completed. He came close and see his niece. 


End file.
